Maybe You're Lovable
by cuddles-are-welcome
Summary: Cammie is a high schooler in a small town. Zach is the new boy this year. As the year goes on they become kinda close to each other. Maybe they'll be friends, or maybe they'll be more. Read to find out! :D (summary sucks but please check out the story!) Rated T simply for language, and the F word will probably be used so uh yeah.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Gallagher Girls or any songs or movies listed in this story. **  
_

Cammie_ is that girl that no one really knows. She doesn't have much friends, only a few. She's not popular. She thinks she is okay, but no where near Macey. She has nothing on Bex or Liz, she knows that. But, she doesn't really mind. Looks aren't everything. She doesn't have a boyfriend, either. She's been single since her last boyfriend, Josh. She's fifteen and in high school and she's just trying to make it though the year. _

_Zach is the sporty kinda guy. He's not actually popular, but he's got some friends and post people know who he is, they just don't care. He's the nice, caring guy, once you get to know him. He comes off as cocky and confident, as if he knows exactly who he is and what he wants. In reality, he's just as lost and confused as every other sixteen year old boy. He's really just hoping this year will be a good year. _

**.:*:.**

"Cammie get up! You don't wanna be late!" Cammie's mom yells, knocking on her door. "I'm up," Cammie says back, sitting up in bed. She gets up after a moment, walking to the bathroom to shower. She showers quickly before getting out and getting dressed in red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with some Peter Pan quote on it. She puts on her back up and runs a brush through her hair, styling it just the way she likes. She grabs her backpack and runs downstairs to grab a pop tart.

"See you after school!" Cammie calls to her mom before running out the front door. "You were almost late," Macey comments as Cammie jumps into the passenger side door of her car. "Yeah, I know," Cammie replies. "Are you ready for this year to be over with already or is that just me?" Macey asks after a few minutes of them driving in silence. "Oh no, I'm already counting down the days until our next break," Cammie replies. About five minutes later they pull up to the school and Cammie sighs, "I really don't wanna be here," she mutters.

The two girls walk into school together, doing their best to dodge all the kids in the hall. "What locker number are we?" Cammie asks as the two girls walk. "Three-hundred-thirty-six," Macey replies, stopping in front of the two girls shared locker. She enters the combination before opening it, "You want bottom shelf?" Macey asks. Cammie nods and waits for Macey to put all of her stuff on her shelf before putting her stuff on hers. "What is your first period?" Macey asks after Cammie shuts the locker.

"English," Cammie replies. "Oh! I have it too," Macey says. The girls smile at each other as they start to walk to their class. Gallagher High is pretty huge, so it takes a while for the students to get around most of the time. But after a five minute walk the girls reach their English class room. It looks the same as last year, blank white walls with a whiteboard.

It's depressing, really. There is already a few kids sitting around the room and Macey and Cammie just take a seat in the back row. Their English teacher, Mr. Mathews, usually has a seating chart so they try not to get too used to their seats at the moment. Macey starts up some conversation about some famous boy. Cammie agrees that he is hot, but not a very good actor. "Oh come on Cam! He is amazing!" Macey argues. Cammie shakes her head no.

"He's cute and all, but acting just isn't his thing," she says. Macey rolls her eyes as two boys sit down in front of them. One of them is Grant, a boy Cammie has known since kindergarten. But of course in a town as small as Rose Vile, everyone knows everyone. That is why Cammie is so shocked when she doesn't recognize the boy with kinds shaggy brown hair sitting in front of her. "Hey Cam, Mace," Grant greets them. "Hello Grant," the two girls say in unison.

"This is Zach. He moved in next to me this summer," Grant says after a moment, motioning to the boy next to him. Zach turns around and Cammie is taken back by his emerald green eyes. "Hello," Zach says, his voice sounds calm and confident. "Hey, I'm Macey. This is my friend Cammie," Macey says when Cammie says nothing. Zach nods his head and turns to look at Cammie. Their eyes meet for just a split second, and Cammie quickly looks away. Zach smirks.

The bell rings a moment later, class has officially started. Zach and Grant turn around to face Mr. Mathews quietly. "Hello class! Hope you all had a wonderful summer, and now you are ready to learn again! Everybody up and to the back of the room so we can get into our seating chart!" Mr. Mathews says. So the students all stand up and grab their things and walk to the back of the class room. Macey and Grant speak quietly to each other as Mr. Mathews calls out seats.

Macey and Grant get seated by each other in the front row. It makes sense, last year they were big talkers. "Zachary Goode, Cameron Morgan," Mr. Mathews calls out, placing his hand on the desk of each name he calls. Zach and Cammie look at each other before walking to their seats. Macey is a few rows ahead of Cammie but she turns to give Cammie a thumbs up sign. Cammie rolls her eyes at her friend, but can't help but smile. Macey gives one last nod of her head before turning around as Mr. M walks to the front of the room again.

"Hope you all enjoy the people you are sitting next to. Whenever we do partner ascertainment's, they will be your partners. Now let's start off by passing out the disclosure and going over it," Mr. M says. Zach and Cammie look at each other again, Zach has a faint smirk on his lips. Cammie can't decide if the smirk is hot or annoying. She settles for it's a bit of both.

**.:*:.**

So Sorry I haven't written anything in a long time! Hope this story makes up for it!(:


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote most of this in my advisory class today at school. I just couldn't get all these ideas out of my head, so they ended up on paper... The kid across from me kept trying to read it like uh, no thank you! T.T Anyways, enjoy this next day update!(:**

Cammie's P.O.V

"You're sssooo lucky!" Macey says when I walk out of the class room. I shake my head at her, "He's good-looking, sure, but my god, he makes the most annoying comments!" Macey rolls her eyes at me, "Lemme guess, he's sarcastic?" she asks. "No! I'm sarcastic, I can handle sarcasm, but him...he's cocky beyond your imagination!" I complain. Macey and I start to walk to our locker.

"Grant invited us to sit with them at lunch," Macey says as we reach our locker. I look up at her, "No." "But I want to! Grant always sits with Ben..." Macey whines, trailing off at the end. I sigh and grab my math book. "Fine, we'll sit with them." Macey grins and hugs me before running off to her history class.

I take my time as I walk to math. I don't like math in general. But I really don't like my teacher, which makes it worse. When I reach my math class room I sit in my same seat I've sat in every year. "Cam!" I hear a British accented voice yell. I look up to see m ever so beautiful friend Bex. "Hey!" I say as I stand up to hug her. "Have you seen Grants new friend? He's so good-looking!" Bex says as she sits down next to me.

"He's good-looking but really annoying," I reply. Bex gives me a confused look. "He sits by me in English," I explain. "Oh," Bex says. Just then Ms. O'Brine walks in. We all sit up in our seats and turn to face the front of the room. "Good morning! I hope you all like the person sitting next to you, you'll be sitting by them for the rest of the year," she says.

Bex and I smile at each other. Today is going by incredibly fast because next thing I know the bell is ringing and class is over. "Let's get to lunch!" Bex says. "I'm starving," she adds, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room and down the hall. "Ooohhh pizza!" Bex says as we walk into the lunch room. "Bex!" someone yells.

We both look up to see Grant and Zach in the pizza line, Grants motions us over. Bex and I walk over to them and Bex throws her arms around Grant's neck. "I missed you!" she says. I roll my eyes. "Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach comments, turning to me. I raise an eyebrow at him, "Gallagher Girl?" I ask. We move forward in the line and Zach nods, 'Yep. Cos you know, you're the first girl I met her. And the school is called Gallagher High..." Zach trails off.

"I get it," I reply. Zach smirks, obviously pleased that his nickname annoys me. The line moves quickly and after only a few minutes we're sitting at a table in the back of the room. "Ugh, get a room," Macey complains as she sits down a few minutes after us. I look up to see Bex and Grant making out, _again._ "Don't give em any ideas," Ben comments, sitting down next to Macey.

"Hey Zach, how're you?" Ben asks after a few minutes. "I'm fine, I guess," Zach replies, taking a drink of his soda. Been nods his head, "Sup Cammers?" he asks me. I roll my eyes and smile at the nickname, "Not much, Benners, wuzzup with you?" Macey rolls her eyes. She's convinced Ben likes me, when we're really just good friends. He actually really likes her, I can tell.

Zach stretches his arm out, his shoulder brushing mine in the process. I pretend not to have noticed. "What classes have you guys got next?" Grant asks. "Art," Macey and Bex says together. "Wood-shop," Ben replies. "I'm a TA for Ms. Ross," I say. "Free period," Zach says. Grant sighs, "I've got math."

"Ms. O'Brine is extra evil this year," Bex comments. I nod my head in agreement. "Defiantly," I say, finishing my pizza. Grant curses under his breath. "Hey, you guys coming over to watch the game tonight?" Zach asks the boys. "Hell yeah, I'm not missing this game," Ben says. Grant nods his head in agreement.

"Can I come?" Bex asks. "As long as you two don't make out the whole time, sure. My parents would be pissed if they walked in downstairs and saw that," Zach says. "But Bex! We were going to hang out tonight!" I protest. "Just come with," Bex says with a shrug. "Yeah, Gallagher Girl, come over too," Zach says, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I roll my eyes but make no move to move his arm off of me (I think Zach takes that as some kind of victory), "Fine," I say. "If she's going I guess I'm going too. I don't wanna miss out on anything," Macey says. A few minutes later the bell rings and we all slowly get up to go to our lockers. I don't move until Zach moves his arm off of my shoulders, which he doesn't do for a few minutes.

He stares at me for a moment before standing up, "See you tonight, Gallagher Girl," he says before walking out. I sigh, walking quickly to catch up to Macey.

.:*:.

Although we live in a small town, we have some big and nice houses. And the block Grant lives on, is one of those places in town with huge and nice houses. "Damn," Macey comments as we pull up to Zach's house. Macey grabs her purse and we head up the front steps. I awkwardly knock on the door and then step back. A moment later a girl who looks like the older female version of Zach opens the door.

"Hello dears! Come on in!" she says, stepping aside and opening the door for us. Macey and I walk in, "Hello," we say together. "It's lovely to meet you! My names Sandra, I'm Zach's mom," the women says. "Hey, I'm Cammie and this is my friend Macey," I say with a smile. "Zach! Come get these girls!" Sandra yells, smiling at us one last time before turning back around and going into what I assume to be a living room.

About a minute later Zach walks into the room, he smiles at us and says a quick hello before leading us downstairs. "You're house is freaking huge," I comment as I walk beside him, Macey in front of us. Zach smirks at me. Once downstairs Zach leads us down a hall and into a huge room. There's a flat-screen TV on the wall and a few bean bags and a couch around the room. "Damn," Macey mutters, falling down onto the couch next to Ben.

Bex and Grant are cuddling on one of the bean bags off in the corner, Liz and Jonas, some of my other friends, at sitting on the other side of Ben on the couch. I sit down on the bean bag in front of the only arm chair in the room, also the last empty seat. I sigh out loud when Zach sits in the arm chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short. Xx**

Cammie's P.O.V

About an hour later, Bex and Grant are making-out, Liz and Jonas are doing some kind of cute little shy flirting thing, and Macey and Ben are arguing over something stupid. I make a face, "Couples." Zach laughs from behind me. I turn to look at him, he's still laughing. He looks really cute when he laughs; he gets this smile and he- wait, what? I was not just thinking that!

"What happened to watching the game?" I ask in general, although Zach replies. "They've all got really pretty girlfriends, they got distracted." Ben coughs, "We're not dating," he says. Macey doesn't even say something to us; she just continues to argue with Ben. "You haven't got a girlfriend?" I ask softly, feeling my cheeks flush.

Zach smirks, "Nope, I'm single. What 'bout you, Gallagher Girl?" I shrug my shoulders, "I'm waiting on some people." Zach gives me a confused look, "Oh really? Like who? Anyone from school?" I shake my head, "You won't know them," I say, "But you should know about at least one of them." Zach gives me a flustered look. I giggle.

"Seriously, can I at least get his name?" he asks. I shrug, "Guess the first letter and when you get it right I'll tell you one of their names," I say. Zach starts listening letters. After about five minutes he sighs and says, "P?" in a last guess. "Yep, Peter Pan," I say. Zach stares at me, "Peter Pan? The Disney character?" he asks. I nod my head, "Yep," I say.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you do that! You scared me!" Zach says. I grin when I actually realize what he's said, "Oh? How did I scare you?" Zach rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Do you want a tour?" I shrug my shoulders, all my friends aren't paying attention, and I'm quite bored, so why not? Zach and I get up, starting to walk towards the stairs. "Where're you guys going?" Macey calls, "He's giving me a tour!" I call back as we head up the stairs.

Zach's mom is in the living room again, watching one of those law shows. "So, this is the living room, obviously. And that is the kitchen," Zach says, pointing to the living room and then the kitchen. "Hello again," Zach's mom says, turning to us with a smile. "Hello," I reply, smiling back. Zach nods his head and grabs my hand, leading me up the stairs. "Bathroom, closet, my mom's room," he says, pointing out each room as we walk.

"Um…I'm not sure if I show you my room or not? I think that might sound suggestive, when I really don't mean it that way," Zach says. I giggle, looking up at him, "Its fine dude. I get what you mean." He grins at me and leads me over to another room. "So uh yeah, this is my room," he says, opening the door. I walk in a bit surprised when I see his room is clean.

There's only a hoodie and a laptop showing when I walk in, both on his bed. There are sports posters on the blue walls. He has a plain black comforter with black curtains. "It's….very you," I say, turning to look at Zach who is standing in the doorway, watching me with amused eyes. "What were you expecting? Clothes everywhere, food on the ground?" Zach asks. I shrug and nod. Zach laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie's P.O.V

I sit down on Zach's bed, still looking around his room. "I can't believe I didn't know you lived her until yesterday," I say, shaking my head as Zach sits down on the other side of his bed. "This town is so small! I mean like everyone knows everyone and like everything that happens within five minutes of it happening," I go on. Zach laughs, "We didn't exactly make a big deal about it," he says. "But still! People in this town talk," I say. Zach shrugs, tilting his head at me.

I grab one of Zach's pillows, putting it in my lap and resting my arms on it. Zach smirks at me, "You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?" he says, leaning against the backboard on his bed. I shrug, leaning back into the rest of his pillows. Zach starts another random conversation, something we can both talk about. "What are you saying! Hulk is like a million times better than Captain America!" Zach says, leaning forward towards me. I shake my head, leaning forward as well.

"Puh-lese! Captain America is better!" It's Zach's turn to shake his head, "You only like him because he's "hot"!" "Yes, he's hot, but that is not the only reason I like him!" I cry. Zach rolls his eyes, "Come on, you know it's true," he says. "Is not!" I reply. "Is too!" he says. I shake my head, "Is not!" I reply one last time.

Zach smirks at me, slipping closer to me, he starts to tickle me. "Zach stop!" I cry, trying to cover my sides while laughing. Zach just smirks, tickling me some more. I start laughing so hard my sides hurt, "Zach please!" He starts laughing, moving his hands away. We laugh together for a moment before I catch my breath again. We sit in comfortable silence for awhile.

I rest my head on Zach's shoulder, since he's now sitting next to me. "You're not as bad as I thought you were, Zach," I say. "What does that mean?" Zach asks. "It just means you're not as bad as I thought. You're okay," I say. Zach looks at me and I sigh, "I think you're pretty cool, okay? Gosh." Zach smirks, resting his head against mine, "You're pretty cool too, Gallagher Girl."

*Two Weeks Later*

"What are you doing tonight?" Macey asks me as we walk into English. "Hhmm...movie marathon with Zach," I reply, not looking at her. Macey grins at me, "Oh really?" she asks. "We're just friends, Macey. Just like you and Ben," Macey glared at me for a moment before she smiled, "Just like Ben and I, who, by the way, are going on a date tomorrow." I stared up at her, "What? Really?" I ask. She grins and nods her head.

"Wow that's...awesome!" I say. "Hey Gallagher Girl," I feel someones hand on my waist and look over to see Zach standing beside me. "I've gotta get to my seat," Macey says, winking at me before turning away. "Hey Zach," I say, turning to face him. He grins at me, "What movies are you thinking about for the movie marathon? After all, it starts right after school, and we don't have school tomorrow so we can stay up a bit later. How late did your mother say you could be over? My parents said elevens the latest," Zach says as we walk towards our seats.

"Oh um, Mean Girls and Peter Pan, and anything else you would like to watch. My mom said I could be out until twelve, but I have to check in at eleven thirty," I say. Zach nods, 'Of course, Peter Pan and Mean Girls. I should have guessed," he says as we sit down. We continue to talk some more about our plans for tonight. Of course, movie nights on Friday nights might just become out thing.

Over the past two weeks Zach and I have been hanging out a lot and we've become really good friends. His mom really likes me, so does his cat. He told me about how his mom had got the cat a few years ago, and how much she loved it. Zach's more of a dog person, but he's learned to love Fluffy the cat. The bell rings then and class starts.

.:*:.

I sigh, pulling my jacket tighter against me. Where is Zach? We agreed to meeting at his car right after school got out at lunch, school got out fifteen minutes ago. Maybe he forgot... But how could he forget? We've been planning this for days! How could he just forget about me? Maybe he's with someone, maybe one of those girls and can't help but stare at him all the time got his attention?

That thought shouldn't make me as angry as it does. I wait a few more minutes before sighing, he must have forgot. I zip my jacket up again, shivering in the cold almost fall breeze, I turn to walk away. "Hey Gallagher Girl! Where're you going?" Zach calls. I turn to see him jogging past his car and over to me. "I'm so sorry I'm late," he starts to say and I get ready for something about a girl, "but Mr. Winchest needed to talk to me about my art project. He needed my permission to have it hung up in the school, how cool is that?" he says.

I sigh in relief. "That's so cool! But I thought you hadn't even started your art project yet?" I ask as we start to walk back to Zach's car. "I haven't. But Mr. Winchest says he knows it going to be amazing, and wanted to ask in advance," Zach says, opening my door for him. Zach was a truly amazing artist, although I'd only seen doodles on his papers, I know he's great. "When do I get to see some of your real art, not just noodles?" I ask as Zach starts the car.

Zach tilts his head for a moment in thought before speaking, "You can see my art project when it's done," he says. I guess that works. I giggle as Zach dramatically sings along to some song on the radio, calling it 'his jam'. Gosh he's a dork, but he's an adorable dork.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach's P.O.V

I lead Cammie downstairs, laughing when she almost trips. "Why are you laughing? I could have gotten hurt and you're laughing! What kind of friend does that make you?" Cammie says, pouting. Still laughing, I answer, "An awesome friend because that was hilarious and you would be laughing as well if it were me." Cammie shrugs, allowing me to take her hand and lead her into the movie room. "What do you want to watch first?" I ask. Cammie tilts her head a bit as she thinks, "Hhhmmm...how about Mean Girls first?" she says. I nod, "Where's the movie?" I ask.

"Ooohhh uh, I left it upstairs in my backpack," Cammie says. "Well go get it!" I say, still standing only a few inches away from her, her still holding onto my hand. "But Zach! That's all the way upstairs!" Cammie complains, hugging on my hand and looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Oh, you're so lucky I'm a nice and amazing friend and I'm going to get get it," I reply a few minutes later. Cammie grins, leaning forward to kiss my cheek, "Awh thanks! You're the best!" she says. I smirk, "That's right, I'm the best," I say. She grins again, rolling her eyes as she lets go of my hand. I watch for a moment as she starts to grab a blanket and set things up.

I jog upstairs to get the DVD and run into my mom, "Hello sweetie! Is Cammie downstairs?" she says. I nod, "Yep." Mom smiles and I grab Cammie's backpack, "I'll you guys later, okay? Have fun!" she says, kissing my cheek before turning to go. I can't help but smile as I turn back to go downstairs. I hear Cammie singing to herself as she goes through the movies we have. "What're you singing?" I ask.

Cammie jumps, letting out a small yelp, turning around. "Holy shit you scared me! What the fuck was that oh my God!" Cammie screams. I laugh so hard I have to grab my side and try not to fall over. "That wasn't funny!" Cammie screams, hitting me with a pillow. "Hey!" I yell as she continues to hit me. "That wasn't funny oh my God you pretty much gave me a heart attack!" Cammie yells again.

I tug the pillow away from her, pulling her close to me so she can't hit me anymore. She sighs, resting her hands on my stomach and her head on my chest, "Don'r you find it a bit odd how close we've become in such a short time?" Cammie asks softly. "No. I think it just means we were supposed to find each other at some point, and when we did, it just kinda clicked, like it was supposed to," I say softly. Cammie looks up at me, holding my gaze for a moment.

She stands up onto the tips of her toes and I lean down, amazed when our lips connect.

.:*:.

Once again, so sorry it's short. Xx


End file.
